When To Let It Out
by Linables
Summary: A quick one shot/stretched out drabble, musing on Raven's insecurities as she and BB are taking the next step in their relationship. Way too sweet for it's own good, really. But who doesn't love a good bit of fluff?


**When To Let it Out**

A Teen Titans One-Shot by Linda/Linables

Pairing: Beast Boy/Raven

Rated: T

* * *

The very last thing in the world that Beast Boy wanted to do right now was stop. Every fibre of his being ached to continue, to finally give into the desire which had accumulated over several years of longing. But Raven's face was beginning to take on an unsure expression, and Beast Boy knew that stopping was what he had to do. His needs be damned right now, making sure Raven was happy trumped everything.

"Rae," he whispered, lifting his head up from where he had been trailing his lips down her neck and past her collarbones. "What's wrong?"

A flash of guilt painted Raven's features, and she hesitated.

"Gar, I really want this. I promise I do. I...I just..."

She couldn't seem to find the words, the syllables getting lost en route from her brain to her lips. But after years of working his way closer and closer to the half-demon girl, Beast Boy knew her well enough to understand anyway.

"You're scared," he mused, not quite phrasing it as a question. Raven was still, then finally gave a meek little nod, face starting to twist up with guilt again.

"Rae, it's okay. Trust me, it's okay. Stop feeling guilty."

"But-"

"I understand, Rae. I feel the same way."

Raven's guilt faded to confusion, clearly not fully understanding. So Beast Boy continued.

"You're scared because of your powers. You think you won't be able to control them. But don't worry."

He looked calmly at Raven, meeting her eyes and searching for any signs that he was wrong. He could find none.

"I know how it feels. I have my demons too, just maybe not quite so literally. I've got this crazy werebeast inside me somewhere, and it scared me so badly. But then someone told me that it wasn't the beast inside me that made me an animal, but knowing when to let it out that made me a man."

Raven couldn't stop the small smile which appeared on her face. Rare were the moments when Beast Boy was the source of such wisdom, and in most cases it seemed to be her who brought it out. The warmth which suddenly gripped Raven, curling around her like a blanket on a cold day and settling somewhere in her chest, was unmistakable. A table lamp which had been shaking, engulfed in a black energy, suddenly stopped moving.

"You're the same, Rae." Beast Boy added, a clawed hand idly cupping her cheek. "You have this power, and it's scary sometimes, but it's saved all our lives on many occasions. You're strong, Rae, and you're getting really good at controlling it. It doesn't make you a monster. Knowing when to let it out makes you the most kick-ass girl I've ever known...not to mention the most beautiful."

Somewhere in Nevermore, Happy giggled and blushed. Leave it to Beast Boy to say something hilarious but ultimately wise and loving at the same time. Raven's emotions worked themselves into a tizzy, but for once they seemed to be working together. Love pushed at the floodgates, aided by Happy and several others, and before the real Raven knew it words were tumbling out of her mouth. And to her surprise, they felt more right than anything she had ever said before.

"I...I love you, Gar."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up and his ears perked (in the most adorable way, though Raven wouldn't admit that out loud), face awash with joy. He wasted no time in leaning down to connect his lips with Raven's, the girl accepting the kiss willingly and giving back in kind. Beast Boy tilted his head, mouths angling to fit together perfectly, and pushed his tongue past the seam of Raven's lips when they parted in a silent gasp. The kiss was smouldering, leaving both participants breathless upon breaking apart.

"I love you too, Raven." was uttered, and with that, everything began to flow naturally.

Raven's leotard, which had previously been pulled down to her waist, was fully removed, leaving her clad in only simple black undergarments. The vast uncharted expanse of pale grey skin that was revealed made Beast Boy's head spin in a wonderful way, a happy shiver running down his spine. He quickly shed the bottom half of his uniform, the top having been removed earlier, and reached out with some hesitation. Upon sensing no resistance from Raven, Beast Boy let his hand drift to her right breast, lightly brushing it. The sorceress gave a delightful little gasp, encouraging the boy onwards. He grew bolder, rubbing the mound with more pressure and leaning down to continue kissing and nipping at the juncture of Raven's neck and shoulder.

She tried at first to stifle her moans, but Beast Boy swiftly assured her that he loved the sounds she made. He really did, more that she could know. Each whimper and pleasured gasp made him hotter, and he couldn't stop her name from tumbling from his own lips. She responded by grabbing onto him even tighter, one hand firmly against the small of his back and the other cradling his cheek, fingers occasionally brushing against his hyper-sensitive ears. He growled lowly, becoming more sure all the while that they fit together like hand and glove in every way possible. And that they were going to be okay.

Beast Boy stole a quick glance around, noting that only a few things had toppled over due to Raven's powers, and the only real casualty was a glass which had been on the nightstand. It was broken, but they were becoming more whole day by day. As his fingers danced over every bit of Raven's silky skin that he could reach, Beast Boy quickly took back his previous thought that they would be okay. They would be _way_ more than okay. 


End file.
